Sempiternal
by RainyRain123
Summary: Bermain di ladang bunga matahari, memancing bersama di tepi rawa, berjalan berdua di dalam hutan—sama baiknya seperti sarapan pagi yang hangat di dalam rumah. [AliMor JuKou SoloShe, au, drabble(s)]


_Disclaimer: Magi belongs to Shinobu Ohtaka. I take nothing except pleasure from making this fic._

 _Note: au, drabble(s). Segala kesamaan kalimat, ide, dan plot hanya kebetulan semata. Terima kasih dan selamat membaca._

* * *

 **.:Sempiternal:.**

[eternal and unchanging; everlasting]

 _a compilation of AliMor, Jukou, SoloShe fanfiction_

* * *

Ladang Bunga Matahari

Alibaba terpaku senyap.

Sejenak pandangannya mengikuti lari awan di atas sana. Meluncur dengan mulus, lambat, dan seperti ogah-ogahan. Berkejaran dalam bentuk beragam: kelinci, gajah, kupu-kupu, atau cuma tumpukan asimetris macam gula-gula. Matanya dibuai kantuk seiring desir lembut angin yang menggetarkan batang-batang tinggi ladang bunga matahari di belakang tempatnya berbaring. Dia menguap.

Ah, dunia musim panas yang penuh suara jangkrik dan tendensi untuk membuat kubangan liur di padang rumput!

Suara bersin menggagalkan istirahatnya.

Alibaba bangkit sekonyong-konyong, menemukan seorang gadis cilik yang mengintip malu dari celah rapat tangkai raksasa bunga kuning besar di sana. Pemuda itu tersenyum dan menghela napas, merasa konyol sendiri karena menganggap bersin tadi suara binatang buas. Lamat-lamat, dia duduk bersila. "Hai, Kecil. Kau tersesat?"

Anak itu mengerutkan dahinya dalam-dalam dan merengut. "Tidak."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kemari?"

"Mau main." Anak itu menunjuk Alibaba.

"Main? Bersamaku?" dia tertawa. "Di mana ibumu? Apa dia tidak berkata kalau bahaya main di dekat sini?"

Gadis kecil itu menggeleng. Dia melompat ke depan dan berjalan ke arah Alibaba tanpa ragu, walau mata ceri-nya masih tak mau lepas dari pemuda itu. "Ayo main."

Alibaba tersenyum. Tidak menyangka dapat teman di siang bolong. "Oke, anak manis. Kau mau main apa?"

"Bunga matahari."

Sekarang ganti Alibaba yang mengerutkan dahi. "Err, permainan apa itu?"

"Duh, belum pernah dengar, ya?" dia mengentakkan kaki. "Itu, lho, membuat mahkota bunga matahari!"

Alibaba tergelak. Anak kecil tadi makin merengut karena tahu dirinya ditertawai. Saat akhirnya Alibaba sadar tawanya keterlaluan, dia menyerukan maaf. "Bunga matahari terlalu besar untuk dirangkai jadi mahkota bunga, Kecil."

"Bohong!"

"Benar, kok."

Si kecil tampak menampilkan banyak ekspresi sekaligus: kaget, kesal, siap menangis. Gawat. Alibaba kelabakan.

"Tapi kita bisa memakai rumput dan tanaman menjalar, lho. Bagaimana? Hei, jangan menangis lagi, dong. Nanti kugendong sampai ke rumahmu, ya? Ya?"

Bujukannya sukses.

Setengah jam kemudian mereka berhasil mengumpulkan segenggam semanggi berdaun tiga, gulungan besar sulur ivy, dan bunga-bunga mariposa kecil. "Kita mau membuat mahkota bunga raksasa?" si Kecil bertanya.

Alibaba tersenyum lebar. "Tentu! Aku ingat pernah membuat mahkota bunga untuk seseorang di sini tujuh tahun yang lalu. Dan mahkotanya terlalu kecil!" dia tergelak sendiri. "Jadi aku menyiapkannya berlebih."

"Seseorang? Siapa?"

Pertanyaan itu mengundang senyum dan kenangan. "Temanku. Tapi beberapa tahun bersamanya membuatku merasa kata teman itu terlalu egois. Jadi aku lamar dia dengan mahkota bunga."

Gadis kecil itu menganga. "Aku tidak terlalu mengerti. Tapi aku mau dengar!"

Maka Alibaba melakukan dua pekerjaan rumit sekaligus. Tangannya mengambil setangkai bunga mariposa, menaruhnya di tengah dua tangkai ivy, dan mulai memilin kepangan rumit sementara ingatannya meluncur keluar melalui cerita.

Bahwa beberapa tahun silam, dia bertemu gadis berambut merah itu di bukit ini. Bahwa gadis itu berkata Alibaba mirip sekali dengan bunga matahari. Bahwa bersama dengannya adalah hal terlumrah selama hidup Alibaba, dan entah sejak kapan jantungnya jadi menggebu di luar kendali saat melihat pantulan langit di mata gadis itu. Dan dia tidak begitu ingat percakapan mereka senja itu, tapi dia tahu seperti inilah dia ingin menghabiskan umurnya. Berdua, bersama, menatap matahari terbenam.

Saat Alibaba selesai dengan ceritanya, si Kecil sudah sampai ke dunia mimpi. "Ya ampun, aku diabaikan!"

Digendongnya gadis cilik itu. Rambut kuning panjangnya seperti berpendar keemasan saat disorot sinar terakhir mentari, dan mata indah berwarna ceri itu sayangnya tidak bisa Alibaba lihat sekarang. Gadis kecil ini akan jadi perempuan hebat—sekaligus cantik—nantinya, dia yakin.

Alibaba lupa bertanya alamat, tapi tak mengapa. Dipegangnya tiga mahkota yang mereka rangkai dan mulai berjalan.

Bunga matahari melambai padanya.

* * *

Rawa Bunga Pieris

Melempar kail pancing untuk kesekian kali, Judal membuang napas seraya menilik gadis yang tengah menduduki koper merahnya di samping rawa.

"Hei, Nenek Tua, sudahlah jangan marah lagi."

Kougyoku mendengus kesal. "Aku tidak marah pada orang jahat yang sudah lupa menjemputku dan malah pergi memancing di sini, kok!" dia mengentakkan kaki, "Aku tidak marah sama sekali!"

Bukannya berpikir, tawa Judal malah makin kencang. "Maaf, aku ketiduran sambil menunggu ikan. Waktu bangun, kau sudah ada di sini."

"Kau keterlaluan, Judal-chan!"

Judal tertawa saja. Memainkan gadis ini terlalu menyenangkan! "Soalnya selain ikan yang akan kutangkap, kita tidak punya makan malam lain."

"Makanya sudah kubilang lebih baik berlibur di tempat lain!"

"Tapi aku suka di sini. Banyak pohonnya."

Kougyoku mencibir, "Banyak nyamuk juga."

"Lihat, keluarga gagak pulang ke sarangnya."

"Di rumah juga ada."

"Hei, Nenek Tua, sini, ikannya muncul!"

Kougyoku menghela napas, lagi dan lagi. Kalau saja napas tidak merupakan dorongan alamiah, dia yakin sudah mati bosan sekarang. "Judal-chan, kurasa aku akan pulang."

Judal bergeming. Gawat, kali ini Kougyoku benar-benar marah! "Err, besok saja."

"Tidak, aku mau mengejar bis terakhir." Gadis itu berdiri dan bersiap menarik kopernya.

Judal berpikir keras. Kalau gadis itu pulang, maka sia-sialah kerja kerasnya membersihkan seluruh penjuru podok tempat mereka menginap. Dan hadiahnya. Hadiah kecil yang menunggu di nakas kamar. Hadiah yang butuh berminggu-minggu untuk Judal memilihnya! Kougyoku tidak boleh pulang sebelum tahu hadiah itu. Ayo, berpikir! "Eh, Kougyoku, sudah dengar belum kalau tempat yang kau pijak sekarang adalah kuburan tua?"

Gadis itu menoleh cepat ke arahnya. "Bilang apa kau tadi?"

"Kubilang, ada kuburan di tempat—WUAAA!"

Mencegah Kougyoku pulang adalah misi utamanya, tapi terjungkal karena pelukan erat gadis itu tidak pernah jadi rencana.

Oh, ini kebetulan yang menyenangkan!

Kougyoku menjerit, "Tidak, tidak, tidak! A-a-a-aku tidak percaya han-han-han—"

"Oh, lihat, ada cahaya biru melayang di belakangmu."

"HIIIIIIIIII!" cekikan Kougyoku membuat Judal berpikir masak-masak sebelum berkata.

"Bercanda, Kougyoku, bercanda!" dia megap-megap seperti ikan kecil yang tadi dia tangkap. "Uhuk—aku bercanda! Lepaskan sebelum aku yang menghantuimu!"

Kougyoku merajuk, tapi dilepaskannya juga pemuda itu. Dia merasa malu, dan rumput di bawah tampak lebih aman untuk ditatap dibanding wajah jahil Judal. "Aku benci Judal-chan. Aku mau pulang."

Judal terkekeh. "Jangan begitu." Mengedarkan pandang, mata rubi-nya tertumbuk pada semak bunga pieris di tepi rawa. "Lihat ini," Judal menghampiri dan—tanpa aba-aba—menedang kuat semak tadi.

Bunga-bunga merah muda berbentuk lonceng gugur dengan cantiknya.

"Wah," Kougyoku tidak sadar mendesah kagum. Dipandanginya bunga-bunga yang larut dalam air rawa, dan menyebar, menyentuh tepinya dengan gerakan lambat. Sejenak dia lupa sedang marah.

Dan sejenak, Judal jadi sadar gadis ini lebih cantik daripada bunga tadi.

"Eh ... bagaimana? Apa pemandangan ini ada di rumah?"

Kougyoku terpaksa menggeleng, tapi masih dengan senyum. "Tidak. Tapi ini cantik sekali."

"Tentu saja. Membuat bunga ini gugur saja konsekuensinya adalah ikan-ikan kabur. Kita terpaksa makan malam dengan satu ikan ini saja, Nenek Tua."

Kougyoku melipat lengan. "Huh, dasar. Besok aku akan memancing. Lihat dan pelajari dari ahlinya, Judal-chan."

Besok, katanya.

Berarti masih ada waktu untuk mereka memanggang ikannya berdua. Berarti masih ada kesempatan makan di bawah cahaya bintang bersama.

Judal membuat cengir. Cincin bermata merah rubi yang disimpannya di nakas Kougyoku terselamatkan pada akhirnya.

* * *

Hutan Kereta Tua

Yang membuat Solomon berjalan tertatih itu adalah kumpulan lumut yang licin dan lengket di atas papan rel kereta.

Di sebelahnya, Sheba mengerutkan dahi. Jelas terlihat bingung karena Solomon mengajaknya berjalan di tengah hutan saat hampir senja, tanpa petunjuk apa-apa selain rel kereta yang bengkok-bengkok karena memuai. "Kita mau ke mana sebenarnya? Katamu penting, jadi kutinggalkan Aladdin dengan Ugo di penginapan."

Solomon diam saja. Tiba-tiba dia genggam tangan kanan Sheba, membuat wanita itu kaget dan tersipu di saat bersamaan.

"Ka-kau mau apa?"

"Hm, memangnya tidak boleh?"

Sheba tertawa gugup. "Sesukamu saja."

Koakan gagak mengisi percakapan selanjutnya.

"Err, sepi sekali." Sheba terpaksa tertawa lagi. "Kau yakin kau tidak apa, Solomon? Tidak demam?"

Solomon mengabaikan tanya. Yang dia lakukan hanya memandangi telapak tangak Sheba di atas telapak tangan miliknya. Ada garis-garis kasar di sana, tapi tetap saja tangan itu terlihat indah terutama dalam keremangan senja. "Tanganmu kecil sekali."

"Haha, yah, begitulah. Boleh kuanggap tadi itu pujian?"

Masih mengabaikan. "Aku tidak menyangka cincinya muat denganmu."

"Hei, berhenti mengolokku."

Solomon mengeluarkan kekehan kecil. "Aku senang kau menerima cincinnya."

Sheba benar-benar memerah sekarang, hingga apa yang sanggup dia jawab hanya kata-kata berbobot seperti, "Uh-huh."

Tangan mereka masih terjalin. Solomon masih belum mau melepaskannya, tidak sekarang. Entah kenapa dia jadi tersadar bahwa tangan Sheba selalu ada untuknya. Ketika dia sakit, ketika dia kesepian, ketika dia melamarnya. Tangan Sheba ada di sana waktu Solomon pertama kali merasakan tendangan Aladdin dari dalam perut wanita itu. Tangan itu mengelus, menggenggam, memeluk, dan menjadi perantara Sheba menyalurkan kata-kata 'Aku di sini. Aku bersamamu.'

Dan dia memang di sini bersamanya.

"Terima kasih, Sheba."

Sheba masih memandangi jalur kereta yang sekarang tampak remang. Jelas tidak ingin wajah merahnya ketahuan. Padahal Solomon tahu hingga tiba-tiba punya keinginan irasional memeluk wanita itu sekarang.

"Wah, lihat, gerbong tua," suara Solomon terdengar dipaksakan dan tanpa rasa kaget, tapi biarlah. Hanya itu yang bisa dia lakukan untuk mendapatkan perhatian Sheba.

Saat Sheba terdistraksi, genggaman tangan mereka terlepas dan Sheba berlari. Entah mengapa Solomon merasa cemburu pada gerbong tua itu dan merasa rindu menggenggam tangannya.

Tak apa. Malam ini adalah milik mereka berdua. Dengan gerbong tua berlumut dan dimandikan cahaya benda-benda angkasa, berjalan jauh sampai ke jantung hutan bukan masalah.

"Solomon! Kereta! Kereta tua!"

 _Iya, iya, tahu. Kan aku yang mengajakmu ke sini._ "Kebetulan sekali."

"Ayo, ke sana!"

Sheba berlari, Solomon menghampiri. Yah, sepertinya pilihan tepat mengajak Sheba ke sini. Dua buah gerbong kuno berdiri di akhir jalur kereta. Benda itu berkarat dan ditumbuhi rumput liar. Tapi isi di dalamnya menguarkan wangi hutan yang samar dan melenakan. Sheba masuk ke salah satu pintu dan berteriak kecil.

"Aladdin!"

Solomon merasa salah dengar. Tapi begitu dia masuk mengikuti Sheba dan menemukan anaknya tengah digendong, serta Ugo yang melambaikan tangan tanpa suara sedang duduk di salah satu kursi, dia tahu dia lupa memperhitungkan kedatangan pengganggu.

Ugo tersenyum di sela tawa Sheba, berbisik, "Yah, Aladdin bersikeras menemui kalian. Dan aku tahu kau pasti ke sini. Lagi pula aku yang memberitahumu tempat ini, kan?"

Ah, mungkin seharusnya dia tidak mengajak Ugo saat liburan keluarga.

* * *

Rumah

Jarum jam baru saja berhenti di angka tujuh saat pintu dengan papan bertuliskan 'Dilarang Masuk' itu terbuka pelan, membuat Alibaba melongok dari atas cangkir. Dia sedang menyeruput teh di balkon rumah saat si Kecil berlari ke arahnya.

"AYAAAH! Kenapa tidak bangunkan aku?! Aku kan mau lihat matahari terbenam!"

Rambut pirang yang dia turunkan itu awut-awutan, terlihat habis bergumul dengan bantal. Belum lagi jejak liur di pipinya. Alibaba tergelak. Serius, dari kemarin kuota tertawanya seperti tanpa limit. "Maaf, maaf. Habis, melihat wajahmu, Ayah tidak tega."

Pintu tadi terbuka lagi, dan kali ini, seorang wanita masuk menenteng nampan beraroma biskuit panggang. "Sarapan datang."

Alibaba tidak pernah tidak terperangah kala Morgiana tersenyum manis padanya.

Tapi si Kecil menginterupsi. "Ibu, dengar ini! Kemarin kami bermain peran. Ayah bercerita tentang anggaran—"

"Lamaran."

"—lamarannya pada ibu. Tapi dia tidak membangunkan aku untuk melihat matahari!"

Morgiana menuju meja putih ramping yang sudah ditempati Alibaba. Dia tersenyum pada dua orang berambut pirang di depannya, sebelum membagikan makanan dan menuang teh hangat. "Mau bermain lagi hari ini? Ibu akan tutup kedai, jadi kita bisa main bertiga."

"Benar, Bu? Janji?"

"Janji."

"Kita buat mahkota bunga matahari?"

Dua orang dewasa itu menahan gelak, menjawab serempak, "Ya."

Seruan 'hore' mengisi udara kemudian. Kemudian si Kecil membawa mereka bertiga dalam pelukan hangat setelah memakai mahkota bunga masing-masing. Seperti sihir. Semua yang ada di hadapan Alibaba bercahaya. Istrinya, putrinya, percakapan biasa di tengah sarapan bersama, dan matahari yang akan menemani hari ini. Semuanya melepaskan binar yang membuat dadanya sesak oleh rasa bahagia.

Yah, tertidur di bukit bunga matahari mungkin tidak buruk juga.

* * *

.

 _a/n: fik alimor ini dibuat khusus untuk **Nisa,** jukou untuk **Rara,** dan soloshe untuk **kindovvf-senpai.** setelah tahu alimor (kemungkinan besar) canon, saya bernat mempublish ini sebagai rasa bahagia karena otp saya akhirnya canon *internally scream* ehem. semoga teman-teman suka, ya \\(´v`)/_


End file.
